Kesempatan dalam kesempitan - KYUMIN
by Pinku hoshi
Summary: Kyuhyun, bocah 7 tahun yang masih lugu dan polos. Eitss, tunggu dulu! 'lugu' dan 'polos? Jangan sampai tertipu. KYUMIN/Kid!Kyu


**Kesempatan dalam kesempitan**

.

Pairing: KyuMin (GS)/ Kid!Kyu/ pervert!Kyu

Summary: Kyuhyun, bocah 7 tahun yang masih lugu dan polos. Eitss, tunggu dulu! 'lugu' dan 'polos'? Jangan sampai tertipu.

Note: Ini ff KyuMin!

FF dalam rangka liat foto Kyu versi chibi yang cuuuute banget.

.

.

"Aduh seksinya... Sama seksinya dengan Minnie noona deh..." Mata bulat itu terpana tanpa berkedip ketika melihat foto-foto model seksi di layar laptop.

"Waaaaw." Mulut mungilnya juga menganga lebar hingga salivanya nyaris menetes.

"Kyuhyunnie... ayo makan dulu," suara teriakan merdu seorang yeoja langsung membuat bocah 7 tahun itu tersadar dari aktivitasnya. Bocah itu buru-buru menutup semua jendela di laptopnya dan mematikan benda elektronik tersebut.

'Pfiuh...'"Semoga enggak ketahuan...," ucapnya sambil mengelus dada. "Minnie noona mengagetkanku saja. Padahal kan tadi lagi asik liat foto-foto bagus..." Bocah itu terkikik sendiri.

.

.

"Ugh...Minnie noona seksi deh, mirip yeoja yang kulihat di foto kemarin..." Seorang bocah lengkap dengan pakaian sekolah dasarnya tampak menunggu jemputan dengan sabar. Ia menendang-nendang batu kecil yang ia temukan entah dari mana.

"Yeoja itu kalau sudah besar memang jadi seksi, ya?" Otaknya mengingat-ingat foto-foto panas yang kemarin dilihatnya. Yah, jangan salahkan kemajuan teknologi yang membuat anak kelas 2 SD pun sudah bisa menjelajahi dunia maya dengan bebas, membuatnya dewasa sebelum umurnya. "Soalnya teman-teman Kyu tidak ada yang menarik, sih!" lanjut sang bocah lagi ketika mengingat teman-teman sebayanya yang memang masih belum menarik untuk dipandang.

"Punya Minnie noona sebesar itu juga enggak, ya?"

"Apa aku harus memegangnya sendiri supaya tau? Bagaimana caranya? Noona bisa marah, nih." Otak jeniusnya langsung berpikir keras memikirkan cara agar ia bisa segera menjawab rasa penasarannya itu.

"Kyuhyunnie!" teriak seorang yeoja mengagetkan sang bocah dari lamunannya.

'Yes, Minnie noona sudah datang! Saatnya beraksi, nih...' batin sang bocah dengan senang.

"Noona!" balas bocah cilik itu sambil berlari riang ke arah sang noona.

'Buk!' badan kecilnya menempel keras ke tubuh sang noona. Tangan mungilnya langsung melingkar memeluk tubuh noona-nya itu. Dan jangan lupa, tangannya juga beraksi...

'Puk-puk-puk' 'Hmmmm...pantat Minnie noona montok sekali. Empuk lagi! Hihihihi...' batinnya penuh keyadongan. Tangan kecilnya mengusap-usap bongkahan montok sang noona sambil menekan-nekannya bagaikan menekan marshmallow.

"Yo, Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau hanya memeluk Sungmin saja?" kini, ada suara lain, suara cempreng yang tak lain tak bukan berasal dari yeoja kurus mirip ikan teri. Wkwkwk...

"Hyukkie noona, annyeong..." Kyuhyun, bocah itu, akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari noona-nya dan kini membungkuk memberi salam pada noona lain yang dipanggil 'Hyukkie'.

"Kenapa kau tidak memelukku juga, bocah manis?" Hyukkie telah merentangkan tangannya minta dipeluk. Kyuhyun langsung berpura-pura ketakutan dan kembali memeluk erat Minnie noona-nya. 'Aigoo... Hyuk noona kan kurus kerempeng begitu. Enggak ada bagian tubuhnya yang menonjol... Tak menarik ah,' batin Kyuhyun. Ia telah kembali memeluk Minnie noona-nya.

"Aigoo... kau membuatku gemas, Kyu!" Hyukkie mendekati Kyuhyun dan berusaha menangkap bocah itu. Langsung saja Kyu menghindar dan bersembunyi di balik Sungmin. Tangannya kini mencengkeram erat butt Minnie seolah-olah butt montok itu adalah tiang pegangannya.

'Wah, kesempatan bagus ini! Kenapa aku bisa beruntung sekali?' sang bocah tersenyum dalam kepanikannya.

"Aaaa... Minnie noona, selamatkan aku dari noona ikan teri ini!" Kyuhyun masih memegang erat pantat Minnie sambil berlari-lari menghindar. Tangan itu mengelus, meraba, meremas, pokoknya mengeksplorasi seluruh permukaan butt sang noona. Dan hebatnya, noona-nya itu tidak curiga.

"Noona...gendong aku dong...," rengek Kyuhyun sambil berusaha menggapai-gapai tubuh semampai Sungmin ketika ia sudah mulai bosan menjelajahi bagian bawah.

"Kyunnie, kau itu berat tau," sahut Sungmin yang langsung disambut senyuman masam dari Kyu.

"Noonaaaa... tolong aku... Aku tak mau dipegang-pegang Hyuk noona! Jebaaal..." Kyuhyun memohon sambil mengerjapkan mata bulatnya, membuat Sungmin yang baik hati bak malaikat itu luluh juga.

'Hup' dengan sekali gerak, Sungmin telah berhasil menggedong Kyu. Bocah itu langsung memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Hyukkie. "Weeeeek"

Tak lupa, ia juga langsung melancarkan aksi utamanya. Tangan kecilnya sudah bergerilya di dada empuk Sungmin. Ia sengaja bergerak seolah-olah tidak sengaja memegang payudara Minnie, padahal sebenarnya sengaja tuh!

'Oh kenyal sekali... Punya Minnie noona besar, tidak datar seperti punya si ikan teri,' batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Yak! Kyu curang! Sini kau!" Hyukkie kembali usil setelah di-mehrong-in oleh sang bocah. Ia kembali membayang-bayangi Kyuhyun seolah-olah ingin menangkapnya. "Aku gelitikin nih!"

"Aaaaa..." Kyu berteriak keras, padahal di dalam hatinya... 'Hehehe... ini bagus sekali... si ikan teri ini benar-benar membantuku...' Tanpa menunggu lama-lama, Kyu langsung membenamkan wajahnya di dada milik Sungmin.

'Blam' Wajah evilnya beradu dengan kenyalnya dada montok Minnie, membuat Kyu semakin senang. Ha-ha-ha-ha.

"Yak! Hyukkie, berhentilah bermain-main! Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja! Kyu jadi takut kan?" suara lembut noona langsung membuat Kyuhyun tenang. Apalagi Sungmin kini mengusap-usap lembut rambut sang dongsaeng. "Sudah-sudah, jangan takut lagi, Kyunnie."

'Hmm... dengar itu? Noona-ku yang baik hati itu bahkan membelaku. Siiip! Amaaaaan... Yes! Ha-ha-ha-ha' batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum evil.

.

.

"Hmmm...sekarang tinggal yang paling berat nih. Bagaimana caranya supaya bisa melihat body Minnie noona ya?" Kyuhyun, si bocah evil nan yadong itu kembali memutar otak jeniusnya. Bayangan yeoja dengan pakaian minim nyaris telanjang membuatnya penasaran dengan tubuh yeoja yang sebenarnya.

"Kyuuu... ayo cepat mandi! Sebentar lagi kita berangkat, lho!" suara Minnie noona kembali bergema dan 'TING!' langsung memberikan ide cemerlang ke otak Kyu.

"Aish, yang namanya rejeki memang enggak pernah ke mana-mana! Hihihihi..."

...

_Kyuhyun POV_

"Kyu enggak mau mandi!" teriakku sambil berlari-lari mengitari rumahku yang besar ini.

"Wae? Nanti bau lho! Kita kan mau perjalanan seharian. Kalau Kyu enggak mandi nanti lengket, keringetan, bau, banyak daki-nya, terus... terus... ah, terus enggak ada yang mau deket-deket sama Kyu!" Noona seksi ku tampaknya belum putus asa merayuku dan mengejar-ngejarku.

"Enggak mauuuu... Kyu takut air..." Oke, aku kembali meneriakkan alasan terbaikku.

"Wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi takut air? Biasanya kau justru suka main air bukan?"

'Aduh, mampus aku, harus bilang apa ini? Hmm...'

"Hoaaaa... Kyu kemarin mimpi buruk! Kyu takut sama monster air! Kyu enggak mau mandi!"

Minnie noona tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar alasan anehku. 'Mianhae noona, sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud menyusahkanmu. Hihihihi...'

"Kyu? Itu kan hanya mimpi..."

Eh, rupanya noona belum putus asa juga. Aku pun kembali menggeleng keras. "Kyu mau mandi kalau mandi bareng Minnie noona!" Ucapku sambil memasang ekspresi serius.

'Ayolah… kumohon kabulkanlah doaku…' Aku buru-buru berdoa ketika ada jeda sebelum mendengar jawaban Minnie noona.

Tiga detik… empat detik… lima detik…

"Araseo. Ayo kita mandi!" Ajak Minnie noona sambil menggandeng tangan kecilku. Ho-ho-ho sepertinya aku ini memang jenius dalam segala hal! Bahkan dalam berakting. Lihat saja, noona sepertinya langsung luluh. Kau memang hebat, Kyu!

'WooooooW... Yuhuuu... Ini daebak sekali! Yes! Yes! Yes!'

...

_Masih Kyuhyun POV_

'Pluk'

Aku kembali menahan napasku ketika sehelai baju Minnie noona kembali terlepas dari tubuh putihnya. Kini, yeoja itu hanya tinggal memakai dalamannya saja, semakin memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang mempesona.

'Aigoo... sedikit lagi... sedikit lagi... ayo copot lagi! Ppali! Ppali!' Aigoo… aku tak menyangka bisa melihat adegan stripping live di depan mataku.

'Pluk'

Kain terakhir penutup tubuh seksi Sungmin terlepas sudah.

Yes! Akhirnya... untuk pertama kalinya, Kyuhyun yang jenius ini berhasil melihat tubuh polos yeoja! Kini, aku bisa melihat jelas betapa besarnya buah dada noona yang.. ehem… menggantung-gantung dan juga betapa rampingnya body S-line Minnie noona.

Mataku pun semakin menjelajah ke bawah... ke bawah… dan ke bawah…

'Glek' aku menelan ludah sekaligus menahan napas. I-itu...

'Ya ampun… aku melihat semuanya!' Omo, kenapa aku jadi deg-deg'an dan salah tingkah begini?

"Kyu, ayo sini! Kita mandi di pancuran shower!"

Aku berjalan mendekati noona dengan jantung berdetak kencang. Begitu sampai di depannya, aku segera memeluknya. Rasanya? Aneh. Hahahaha. Lalu setelah itu...

'Aigoo... kenapa jadi panas begini yah?' Tiba-tiba aku merasakan gelombang aneh di dalam tubuhku. Ditambah lagi jantungku yang berdetak cepat serta otakku yang panas karena berpikir yang 'iya-iya'.

"Ya ampun Kyu!" Sedang asik-asiknya berpikir yadong, tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar teriakan Minnie noona.

"Kau mimisan!"

'Eh?' aku pun mengusap hidungku dan menemukan leleran darah menempel di tanganku. Tanpa sadar, mataku menatap tubuh polos noona. Langsung saja aku kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan napsu. Mulutku juga terbuka hingga salivaku menetes. Aku juga merasakan darah dari hidungku kembali mengalir dengan deras.

"YAK! DASAR MESUM!" teriak noona sambil buru-buru membalut tubuh polosnya dengan handuk.

'Omo... apakah baru saja aku ketahuan?'

'Ah gapapa deh. Yang penting mata Kyu sudah enggak perjaka lagi.'

Aku mengerjap-erjapkan mata besarku. Hihihi

_Kyuhyun POV end_

.

**FIN**


End file.
